30 Days
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: Brittany gets into a dance program in Florida, meaning her and Santana will be apart. 30 Days is a long time for them, and Santana decides to write Brittany a song about it. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. 30 Days To Go

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's a new fic that randomly popped into mind. So how it came about, I was listening to the song, '30 Days' by The Saturdays, and thought that if Brittana were apart somehow, that this would be a suitable song for them as such. So the premise of the story is that the girls a apart, for 30 days. And they miss each other terribly. And Santana, not being as busy as Brittany, decides to pen her a song. Which will be '30 Days' **

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG.**

**The chapters will vary in length, and go back and forth from Santana's POV to Brittany's POV and some chapters will involve both of them.**

**Hope you all enjoy the ride!**

**Ohh, and for those waiting on an update for 'I Know That It's A Little Bit Frightening,' I'm hoping to have that up soon. I'm part way through the next chapter. And for those waiting on a 'Graduation Day,' update, I am so so so so so so so sorry it's not been updated since January. Although each chapter for it already has a plot as such, I've legit just struggled to finish the next chapter. So I shall endeavor to push through and get it done!**

* * *

_She only left yesterday. Yesterday. And damn, I miss her so freakin' much. _

_Her crooked little smile, always a little toothy. Those eyes that sparkle like gems. Her golden hair that shines like the sun. I miss it all, and then some. Thank god mama got me that job, or I'd sit in my room and go crazy. And then probably attempt to walk all the way to Florida. _

_When she told me she got accepted into the program, my heart exploded. _

_Exploded because I was so damn proud. _

_She'd worked so hard on her audition piece. Now, she's miles away in another state (which I hate) and she's going to do what she loves and learn from some of the best choreographers in the country (which I love). _

_Wow, I just can't wait for her to be back already. To hear all about the master classes. (All over again, I know when we talk on the phone, that I'll get a run down. But in person, I can see her facial expressions and body language, she gets so into descriptions, and it's bloody adorable). I can't wait to hold her again. To have her in my arms. To fall asleep in bed with her. To cuddle and kiss her. To laugh with her. She's the love of my life. And that will never, ever change. _

_Thirty more days. Thirty days to love. Hang on, I know what I could do for her, I can write her a song. About how I felt, and all that. How much I missed her. And I can show her when she gets home._

And with that, Santana fetched her notebook, and her guitar, and started penning the beginning of her song for Brittany.


	2. 29 Days To Go

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, this place is so nice! And sunny! And the beaches look amazing! Me and some of my new friends went down by the water after orientation day today. I'm sooooo bringing Sanny here one day. She'll love laying on the beach. I miss Sanny. Lots. I wish I could cuddle her right now. And have her sweet lady kisses. I brought so many photos with me, so I can look at her face when I lay down in bed. My room mate commented on one of the pictures of me and Sanny, and said she was really pretty. I said pretty isn't the word, and that there were no words to describe how gorgeous and amazing Sanny really is, and that she means the world to me. And that Sanny makes me feel so special. That's how she feels about her boyfriend, she said. They're a really cute couple, she showed me pictures!_

_But OMG, we get to meet the choreographers we're going to be learning from tomorrow, coz we have intro classes all day before proper classes start! It's really exciting! They're worked with, like, everyone there is! And worked on sooooo many different videos and live performances and tours! And awards shows too! I can't wait to call Sanny after tomorrow is finished, and tell her all about it!_

_Ooh, dinner will be ready soon. The dining room we've got is awesomeeee! I better go wash up now!_

_Xoxo, Brittany._

* * *

__**A/N: sorry it's a shorty! But the next one will be the phonecall between the girls, so will be a bit longer! :) xo**


	3. 28 Days To Go

**A/N: Holla! Update here. And the longest to date! As I said it would be, because it's a phone call between Brittany and Santana. It took me ages to get the first three paragraphs written, like a couple of weeks (granted I had been sick in that time too...) but then the actually phone conversation came about super easy, and I just went with it. Well, enough of me rambling, enjoy this chapter. And of course, reviews are welcome :) xx**

* * *

Brittany sat on her bed, flicking through a magazine. Not that she was really paying attention to the words and pictures on the pages. Brittany was waiting. Waiting for the clock to hit five pm. Because it would mean Santana would be calling her. Sure, it had only been a handful of days, but Brittany already missed Santana's voice. A lot. Brittany couldn't wait to tell Santana all about her dance workshops, and her new friends. And about Miami too. She also couldn't wait to hear all about Santana's new job, and about what else she had been up to. But mostly, Brittany was excited to hear Santana's voice again.

Santana was excited to get home from work that afternoon. She ran upstairs, and went straight to the bathroom, after throwing her bag in her bedroom. Standing under the hot jet of water, Santana couldn't help but dance a little to herself. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The thought of getting to speak to Brittany, it consumed her. Stepping out of the shower, Santana wrapped a towel around herself, and headed back into her bedroom. As she was getting out some clothes to change into and relax in, Santana noticed the time. _Only a few minutes till it's five...' _Once Santana was dressed, she sat on her bed. It still wasn't quite five pm yet, but Santana couldn't wait any longer, and picked up her phone.

"Catch you later!" Brittany's roommate said as she walked out the door. "Bye!" Brittany called out. Putting down her magazine, Brittany got up off her bed, and walked over to her closet, pulling a sweater out. As she was pulling it over her head, Brittany's cell began to ring. Brittany's heart jumped as she hastily pulled the sweater over her head, grinning at the sound of the ringtone (which was Santana singing 'If I Can't Have You,' that Brittany had sneakily recorded when Santana had sung it in Glee club) because it was her personalised ringtone for Santana. Jumping back on her bed, Brittany picked up her cell phone from the nightstand, and answered the call she had been looking forward too.

"Sanny! How are you?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany's excitement, Britt Britt! I'm good. How about my beautiful and gorgeous and sexy dancer?"

"Better now," Brittany giggled, "Now I'm talking to you. I miss you so so much!"

"And I miss you baby. Loads. How's Miami? The workshops? Tell me everything."

"Miami is so beautiful, I'm gonna bring you here one day. The beaches, they're so pretty. And oh my god. The workshops. We've only just started, but I'm loving them all. These choreographers, they're like, worked with everyone. For one of them, we had to show the instructor a dance we loved. Like one from a TV show or movie or concert or something. So I did Single Ladies. And guess what?"

"What Britt?"

"The guy that was taking the workshop, he loved it! He called me the white Beyonce. And the craziest bit was that he was the choreographer that actually made that routine!"

"Whaaa? No way. Britts, that is amazing! I am so freakin' proud of you!"

"Thankyou," Brittany couldn't help but blush a little at the comment, glad Santana couldn't see her bright red face.

"What about the other workshops? How are they?"

"So much fun. I'm learning loads. These choreographers are amazing. We've only really done basic stuff, but we're gonna get into the harder stuff next week."

"So glad you're enjoying it. You totally deserve to be there."

"Thanks Sanny! I'm loving it. Not as much as I love you though," Brittany said in a sing-song tone of voice.

"You cheeseball Britt," Santana laughed.

"You love it."

"I really do."

"So tell me, your job, how is it going and stuff?"

"It's pretty cool actually. Working with these kids, makes me wanna become a teacher or something. Work with kids at least."

"Aww cool! I've always thought you'd be good with kids. You've always been awesome with Kara and Ella. They love you!"

"Ohh Britt, that's different, they're you're little sisters. I've known them since they were born!"

"But still, you're great with kids!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Santana replied, pride in her voice.

"You're also pretty awesome at other things too," said Brittany, cheekily.

"Oh, I know," Santana remarked, getting cocky. She knew exactly what Brittany meant by the comment.

"Someone's pretty confident."

"Never heard you complain once bub."

Brittany giggled, "I've never had anything to complain about."

"Of course you haven't. Hello, I'm me!"

"Cocky bitch."

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Santana gasped playfully, "Wash your mouth out!"

"Come wash it out for me," Brittany suggested.

"Oh, I wish I could. I will when you get home, don't you worry."

"Good."

"I'm not letting you go when you get home, I hope you realise that."

"Yup. I hope you don't."

"I won't."

"Good. Because I mean... A whole month away... All alone... A girl misses certain things... And she wants them even more..."

"Oh really?" Santana asked. Santana knew exactly what Brittany was eluding to, but decided to play along with the game, "Like what?"

Brittany couldn't help but snort a little, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, yes. I would."

"Hmm..." Brittany mused, "Well, there's cuddles..."

"Yeah."

"And sweet lady kisses."

"Of course."

Brittany wanted to shock Santana a little, so she bluntly said, "And sex. Lots of sex."

And as Brittany had wanted, Santana was indeed shocked a little. Gasping softly, Santana took a second to compose herself before replying. "Well, that goes without saying. You were gonna get it anyways B. You weren't even gonna get a say in it. At all."

"Good."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. Because I love everything you do to me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yay!" Brittany giggled.

For the next couple of hours, Brittany and Santana giggled and chatted some more. About what they could do (outside the bedroom) once Brittany was home, and about what they would be doing during the next few days before their next phone call. Then Santana heard her mami calling out to her. "Ohh, dinner's ready," Santana sighed, "I should probably go..."

Brittany sighed also, "Mmm, and I should probably go soon too... Food should be ready soon in the dining room..."

"I'm gonna cook you dinner when you get back."

"I love it when you cook."

"I know."

Brittany giggled, "Again, cocky bitch."

"Love you too Britts," Santana laughed.

"Duh!"

"Who's cocky now huh?"

"Whatever. You love it San."

"Forever and always."

"There's your mami again. I'd better let you go."

"Probably should hey."

"Can't wait to talk to you again."

"Same here. Love you baby."

"Love you too."

Both girls hung up the phone at the same time. And as they both headed to get their dinner, neither Brittany nor Santana could wipe the smile from their face.


	4. 27 Days To Go

**A/N: Holla! New chapter! It's a Brittany chapter this time. Next will be a Santana one. :) So yeah! I'm gonna start writing more of what they do apart, that keeps their minds off the fact that they miss each other, and see, Britt has Mike now to talk to, and San is gonna have Quinn (I'll be writing her in in the next chapter, similar to what I did with Mike in this one...) And of course, there'll be more interactions between the pair via text/calls etc...**

**So read on and enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Dear Diary,

So, normally I don't like waking up. And my roomie, Clara, says I look grumpy when I wake up. But just before, she said I looked really happy! It's because I got to talk to Sanny last night. You know, Sanny says I always wake up with a smile on my face. And mummy says I look like a bit of a monster, with some of the looks I get when I wake up. Wait, she says that when Sanny doesn't stay over... Well, Sanny makes me happy. So it's totally awesome to wake up beside her! Even on school days... Ohh, school. I have a workshop soon. I better finish getting ready!

Xoxo, Brittany

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was so much fun! We got to listen to, and see some of the routines we'll be working on and stuff today! And OMG! One of the songs we'll be doing is Valerie! I couldn't help but think about when Sanny sang it when we did it at Sectionals. Clara asked why I was so happy, so after class I showed her the video of the performance. She loved the routine me and Mike did, and said I should show it to the choreographer! So I might do that! Plus, if I did, I'd get to share Sanny's awesomeness with him! So yeah, think I'll do it for sure! This place is amazing. But I miss Sanny cuddles and stuff... Oooh, when we do our performances, they film them! So I can show Sanny when I get home the one we do for Valerie! Now I'm really excited! But I'm also really hungry, so I'm gonna go down and get some dinner in the dining room.

Xoxo, Brittany

* * *

Dear Diary,

This is the last time we'll talk today. Dinner was yummy! Chicken salad! The girls here are so nice! Not super bitchy like at Cheer Camp! And the guys are super friendly too! AND OMG, guess who I saw at dinner?! Mike! He's here too! I totally didn't know he was coming! He only got here today because he had his cousin's wedding the other day! It's gonna be so good to have someone from home to talk to when I get home sick! Coz home is where Sanny is, and I miss her heaps! But Mike's always been super cool, and gives awesome cuddles, and I know he will make me smile. Yay! I should sleep now, I'm getting up a bit early tomorrow to show Mike around and help him catch up from the past couple of days! It's gonna be fun! Plus I can't wait to tell Sanny about it, I have to text her tomorrow! Nighty night!

Xoxo, Brittany


	5. 26 Days To Go

**A/N: An update finally! I only started it today, and BAM, finished it too! I got on such a roll with this one, and yeah! 1,207 words before the author note! So I hope this chapter is alright. Tis a Santana-centric chapter. With quite a bit of Quinn in there. enough of my rambling for now, I have a little more to say, which I will say after the chapter!**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS IN THIS FIC.**

* * *

"You sure you're not busy?" Quinn's voice quizzed from the other end of the phone.

"No, I told you!" Santana laughed, shuffling pages torn out of her notebook.

"Then why can I hear paper shuffling around?"

Santana sighed, "Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something."

"Mmm, what's that?" asked Quinn.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Britt anything about it..."

"Okay," Quinn said, "What are you planning?"

"Well, I umm... So I miss Britt Britt a lot. Like, thirty days apart is a long time..."

Quinn couldn't help but giggle a little, "Thirty seconds apart is too long for the both of you to be apart!"

"Shove it Fabray!" Santana rolled her eyes, "Anyways, as I was saying..." But deep down, Santana knew Quinn was right, even thirty seconds apart was too long.

"I'm sorry, keep going."

"So yeah, I miss her so damn much. And thirty days is so long... So I'm writing her a song about it... Which I'm gonna play for her when she gets home..."

There was a silence over the line. _Good work Lopez. Now Quinn is probably thinking of some sort of witty line to use on you... _

"That's so sweet," breathed Quinn, "Brittany will love that!"

"I hope so..." Santana said nervously.

"Santana," Quinn said seriously, "I know so. Brittany loves you. And adores everything that you do. Your voice is one of the things that makes her feel better when she's down."

"Really?" Santana was a little surprised. _How did I now know this?!_

"How did you not know?"

"I don't know," Santana mumbled quietly.

"She told me that a while ago. Remember when you were in hospital for your appendix?"

"Ugh, how could I forget?"

"Well, when you first went in, and we didn't know what was wrong, Britt came to my place. I thought it was because she didn't want to cancel the plan the three of us had made..."

"That wasn't the case?"

"Not completely."

Santana was beyond curious now. She had always assumed that Quinn and Brittany still had that sleepover, because Brittany hated to cancel plans. "Then what else?" Santana enquired.

"She didn't want to be alone while you were sick in the hospital. She wanted to be with someone. So we were sitting there, watching a movie, and Britt was pretty quiet. And still. So I thought maybe she was just really into the movie..."

"Still, even when Britt is into a movie, she's still a little fidgety."

"Exactly. So then I thought maybe she was a little distracted, thinking of you, and hoping you were gonna be okay or something. After the movie ended, I asked Britt if she wanted to do anything, and she just answered quietly, for her, and shrugged her shoulders, saying she didn't know what she wanted to do."

"That's definitely not my Britt Britt..."

"Exactly. So I tried suggesting things we could do, and I got the same kind of response each time... So I was like 'Brittany, what's wrong?" and then she was silent for a minute."

"Then?"

"I asked again, and she said 'I'm really worried.' I asked her what she was worried about. She teared up a little, and said she was worried about you, because we didn't know what was wrong. I sat beside her, and said you were in the best place for them to find out what was wrong."

As Quinn kept telling her about that night, Santana's heart began beating faster, and her eyes welled up a little.

"Then she held onto me, and she cried. Brittany said she know you were in the best place, but she was still really worried, because she didn't like seeing you in so much pain, and she just wanted to be by your side, to make sure you didn't get scared."

"Oh my gosh," Santana whispered, her voice shaking as she sniffled slightly. The tears were flowing a little more freely.

"I didn't realise she was so worried. I mean, I knew she was worried. We all were. I just held Britt, and kept telling her you would be okay, because nothing gets Santana Lopez _that _easy!"

"True," Santana laughed a little, wiping her eyes and hoping Quinn couldn't hear that she had cried.

But she did, and Quinn didn't bring attention to the fact. "That's what Brittany said. After she calmed down, I suggested we make you a card..."

"I still have that in my drawer!"

"Good, coz Britt put a lot of effort and thought into it, and we spent half the night making it!"

"You let Britt Britt get creative, so you knew what you were getting yourself into!"

"True," Quinn chuckled, "So while we were making the card, the smile on Britt's face grew. I mentioned she looked a bit happier, and asked if she was feeling better. Britt said she was, and I made a comment about making the card for you, and she said it wasn't just that, in her cheeky slash mysterious voice, you know, like she's in dream land almost?"

"Mmmhmm," Santana knew exactly what voice Quinn was talking about.

"I was curious, and asked what else was making her feel better. And Britt went a little shy..."

Santana cut in, "A little shy?"

"Yup. Looked down, red cheek, cute little grin. Then she said quietly she kept thinking about you singing. That whenever she felt down, sad, angry, sick or anything bad, she would think about you singing, and it helped her feel better."

"Is it possible that I just fell even more in love with her?"

Quinn smiled, it wasn't too often anyone (but Brittany) saw or heard this side of Santana. "Yeah, I think so. So yeah, back to the point of this, she is going to absolutely love the song. You're singing it for starters, plus it's something you're writing _for her_."

"Wow Q, you really think so?"

"S, yes yes yes yes yes! How many times do I have to tell you? She is going to want to make lots and lots of lady babies after you sing it to her!"

Both girls cracked up laughing at the comment.

"Ohh Q," Santana said after the laughter had died down, "It's scary how well you know us!"

"That's what best friends are like!"

"Spot on! Unholy Trinity!"

"Hey S?"

"Yeah Q?"

"After Britt's home, and heard the song, any chance of hearing this masterpiece?"

"If Britt Britt likes it enough, sure."

"Santana Marie Lopez, I don't need to tell you again that..."

"I know Lucy, she's gonna love it!"

"Bitch, you used my first name!"

"And you used my full name!"

"Touché!"

"Damn straight!"

"Anyway S, I gotta go, mum's ready for dinner. Talk to you soon?"

"All good Q. And defs, talk laters!"

After the phones were hung up, Santana kept looking at the pages, shuffling them around, trying to make some kind of order for the lyrics. Then she noticed one lyric she had written.

_"I woke up in the morning_  
_Felt so far away_  
_Marks on my calendar_  
_Don't hurry up the days."_

Santana sang the line to herself, and knew that it was now most definitely the opening lyric for the song.

* * *

**A/N2: So there you go! That's the chapter.**

**Now, as I was saying, the next chapter will be a Brittany-centric one again, then the one after it will be a chapter where it involves both her and Santana. Because I see Brittany having a surprise for Santana, and yeah. You'll see. Teasing much?**

**That's about it for now! Reviews are always welcome, and any questions, feel free to ask! (And if there's anything you want to see happen, speak up. I'm always open to suggestions, and yeah, will see if I can work it into the fic somehow!)**

**xoxo**


End file.
